miraculousladybugfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Miss Bustier: Now everyone, work on your classwork! (Every student writes on their paper except for Stephanie, who is swooning over Adrien.) Miss Bustier: Stephanie, are you working? Stephanie: Uh... yes. Miss Bustier: Good. ---- Scene: Lunch Break. ---- (Stephanie is walking and accidentally drops her backpack. She is about to pick it up.) Adrien: Is this yours, Stephanie? Stephanie: Oh yes! Thank you, Adrien! (Stephanie is about to grab it, but Chloé runs up to him and pushes Stephanie onto the floor.) Chloé: Adrihoney! Is this backpack for moi? If it's mine, it's so AMAZING! Adrien: No... Chloé: If you are holding it, then it's mine, Adrihoney. (Stephanie runs to the locker room, and throws everything on the floor angrily, then cries after sitting down.) Stephanie: Why does Chloé always have to ruin everything! ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair. ---- Hawk Moth: I feel anger and sadness combined. What a perfect treat to give to my little akumas. Fly my evil akuma, and evilize this sorrow and angry soul! ---- Scene: School. ---- (Akuma flies inside Stephanie's ring, connecting her and Hawk Moth.) Hawk Moth: The Shadow, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to capture the shadow of your enemy forever. But you must capture something for me too... Stephanie: I'll do anything to get revenge on Chloé! (Stephanie transforms.) (Stephanie runs to the Eiffel Tower.) ---- Scene: The Eiffel Tower. ---- The Shadow: You! Civilian 1: M-m-me? The Shadow: Yes, you! Get ready for my power! (The Shadow takes away the civilian's shadow, then everyone else's. She then flies to her school.) ---- Scene: School. ---- The Shadow: Where is Chloé Bourgeois?! If anyone tells me, I will spare their pathetic little lives! (Students all shrug, then hide. The Shadow gets angry, and takes everyone's shadow.) ---- Scene: Locker Room/School. ---- Chloé: Sabrina, is my new lip gloss ruining my face? Sabrina: No, it looks amazing on you! (The Shadow is outside, seeing them walk.) The Shadow: Chloé Bourgeois, your shadow is mine now! Chloé: And who are you to tell the daughter of the mayor to do? Ombre: Oh, Chloé, always thinking about yourself. So? What if you are the mayor's daughter? Sabrina: Uh... Ombre: Oh, is this your little minion? Marinette: (behind a statue) We need to do something, Tikki! Tikki: Right, Marinette! We cannot let this super villain take away the innocent students' shadows! Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! Plagg: (behind a porch) If you want my opinion about this, I'd say the villain is akumatized. Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Cat Noir and Ladybug jump out.) Cat Noir: Ladybug? Ladybug: (at the same time) Cat Noir? The Shadow: Well, well. (She takes away Sabrina's shadow.) Smile or feel the power of The Shadow! (Sabrina doesn't smile.) The Shadow: Looks like you're about to be my slave! (She turns Sabrina into her slave and does the same to Chloé.) '' '''Ladybug: '''This shadow-taking game is over, Shadow! '''The Shadow:' Argh! (The Shadow tries to take their shadow away.) Hawk Moth: Take their Miraculous before taking away their shadow! Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring! NOW! The Shadow: Chill out, Hawk Moth. (Hawk Moth tries to control her. The Shadow is immune and continues to try to aim, but accidentally takes the stair's shadow, which increases her power.) The Shadow: Ugh! You and you! Build a cage right now, and trap them in there! (She gives the power of making things to her slaves, and they begin making it and trapping the superheroes in it.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, use your Cataclysm! Cat Noir: Yes, my lady. Cataclysm! (He breaks the bars.) The Shadow: 'Useless slaves! You'll regret what you just did! ''(They start fighting.) '''Ladybug: Cat Noir, fight with her right now! (Ladybug runs behind the statue and uses her Lucky Charm, which is a bottle of oil.) ''A bottle of oil? ''(She sees Cat Noir's staff and The Shadow's ring, as well as a bottle of glow-in-the-dark glitter, glue, and the light.) ''Cat Noir! Catch this! ''(Cat Noir hits it with staff, and it spills on The Shadow's ring.) (The ring loosens and The Shadow puts it back.) Ladybug: Here's a little arts and crafts project for you, Shadow! (She squirts glue on the ring and glow in the dark glitter on the ring, then whispers something to Cat Noir, and he turns the lights off.) ''So that's where her ring is. '''The Shadow:' Where is everyone?! Come out or feel the power of The Shadow! (Her ring falls off, without noticing it. Ladybug grabs the ring and crushes it.) Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug! (She turns everything back to normal.) Stephanie: What happened? Ladybug '''and '''Cat Noir: Pound it! ---- Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. ---- Hawk Moth: Our battle isn't over yet, Ladybug! One day, someday, I will capture your Miraculouses and rule over all! ---- Scene: The next day at school. ---- Stephanie: Where's my backpack? Adrien: I believe this is yours. (Stephanie turns around.) Chloé: (to Kim and Sabrina) ''And yesterday, some villain took away everything. And then I forgot everything that happened after that! '''Sabrina:' (to Kim and Chloé) ''Me too! ''(Stephanie turns back to Adrien.) Stephanie: Thanks, Adrien. Adrien: No problem! (Alya and Marinette.) Alya: Did you see what happened yesterday? Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris again! ---- Scene: Adrien's room. ---- Alya: (from Ladyblog) And there you have it! Ladybug and Cat Noir saved Paris from the shadow-taking villain! (A ladybug flies on his computer screen, and he grins.) Category:Transcripts